writers_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
A night at the Red Street ~ Main Page
A night at the Red Street is a mysterious, serialized story, produced, written and illustrated entirely by Manabe Shirou. Summary Taylor Lockwood, an average 16-year old teen, residing in Olde Celesta, receives a letter one day. The letter is revealed to be a request one. The letter describes the vacancy of a shopkeeper in the nearby souvenir shop. Strangely, the girl was looking for one such "part-time" job. Thinking of this as a mere "coincidence", she immediately applied for the work. She was selected as soon as she applied, which seemed as if the owner of the shop had waited for her. A few weeks passed by with Taylor happily working in the shop. She felt that there was something more unusual about the shop, that met the eye. The back door of the shop, followed the path towards the Red Street, a street which was pronounced as haunted, because of the serial killings that took place in the distant past. Taylor had always had a detective-personality, and hence, her curiosity led her to further investigate the "crime scene of the past". But things did no go easy as they seemed to be. The serial killings that took place long back in the street, were not done by any ordinary human. They were said to be done by... a ghost, a ghost of a girl who had been killed on the same street, by her beloved lover. The victims of these killings were usually males, as the "ghost", but female victims were also enlisted. With lacking evidence and proofs for the murder, no justice was ever provided to the souls of the dead. Taylor along with he curiosity examined the scene, and the result was astounding. The rumor about the young soul and the haunting were hypothetical lies. The real mastermind behind all the killings was Dane Falcon, a possessed businessman, who lost his daughter in the Red Street itself. His daughter was killed by her lover in open public. But as her lover was the son of a big political officer, he was not sentenced. This verdict added pain to Dane's injuries. He lost his confidence and motive to life. He took his "revenge" on everyone who refused to testify against the opposing party. Due the serial killings, the Autumn Street had been localized as the Red Street. After finding the whole truth of the Red Street, Taylor gets spellbound. She remembers that she was about 4 years old, when she also witnessed the murder. It was not possible for Dane to have his revenge upon her, as even if she had testified at that time, her words would have been taken for granted. But knowing the condition of the mentally affected Dane, she decides to leave the shop, and Olde Celesta forever. But her attempt goes futile, as Falcon's men hold her in their captivity. Dane had always wanted to "personally take care of" Taylor, and so he ordered his men to get hold of the girl. As he was busy handling his international affairs at the time Taylor gets captured, he orders her to be kept in the dark storage room, where one of the revengeful deed was done. Inside the storage cell, Taylor remembers everything clearly: :As the parents of both the girl, and her lover opposed their relationship, both of them decided to commit suicide, by stabbing a knife in each other's heart. Both decided to do it the same time. The girl loved the boy immensely, and could not stab her lover. The boy didn't want to kill her, but his hand slipped, and the knife got stabbed into the girl. Inside the storage cell, Taylor feels uneasy and decides to escape. But her second escape again proves out to be futile, as she gets encountered by... the ghost of the girl, who thirsts for Taylor's blood. Will Taylor be able to escape Dane, let alone the blood-thirsty soul of his daughter? Chapters *'Chapter 1': Here's to you, Taylor *'Chapter 2': Souvenir Shop? *'Chapter 3': The rumor of the Red Street *'Chapter 4': Dane Falcon, the possessed slayer. *'Chapter 5': The truth unveiled *'Chapter 6': Escaping torment, the Storage Cell *'Chapter 7': The fateful conversation. *'Chapter 8': True Justice, Rest In Peace. Author *No permissions given to copy or to steal. *Excerpts need not be taken out of the story. If done, credibility must go to yours truly. *Modifications are not to be done with the original context of the story. Signed, Manabe Shirou: A man who has not tasted the bitter flavor of failure, can never be perfect. 11:53/09.8.2013